Life As A Lover Vampire
by thtwriter
Summary: Austin Moon Is A Popular Teen And Ally Dawson Is The New Girl...But Wait! Austin Is A Vampire
1. True Lovers Meet

**So Hey Every One Sorry About Not Updating On Time I Have School You Know**

**I Do Not Own Austin And Ally But I Do Own This LabTop **

**I Decided To Start The Story Over I Know Your Probably Mad**

**I'm Going To Make Sure This Is Longer I Promise**

**Austin Pov**

So hey my name is Austin Monica Moon. Please don't say my middle name a lot. I'm The Type you wanna be 20 ft. away from me. You wanna know why? Because I'm a vampire that's why. Anyways I was on my roof reading a book. When I heard a women trouble I look up and seen the most beautiful girl I have ever her mind she was saying...

_I can't believe he just dump me and now I'm going to another school. To bad things in one day...Really!_

I wonder what school she is going to? And it looks like she just got out of a break up. And still didn't get get over it...Girls

**Ally Pov**

Hi my name is Ally Marie Dawson. And Basically im the nerd of every where i go,but not home. Some people tell me im beautiful but its not true I no**(A/N:Is She Crazy She Is So Beautiful) **im not. So while I was walking to my friend Trish house it felt like someone was watching me. When I look all around me i couldn't see no one.

Then I look on this roof of this scary looking house it was all black. I seen this cute blonde**(A/N:No Homo) **sitting on it. He was staring at me, I tried to see what color his eyes was but he was to far.

**~~~~~~~~~~~Trish House~~~~~~~~~~~**

I knock on her door and waited until she said,"Hello"

"Its Me Trish", I said

"Wait A Minute"She said

When she open the door she had on cheetah pajamas on. I gave her a hug.

"Hey Ally",She said

Whats Wrong?

"Nothing its just that Dallas Broke up with me"I said

'' That Son Of A B*tch...

**So Guys I'm Going To Start Updating Stories Just On Tuesdays But I Wanna Do SomeThing Else For You Guys On Thursdays**

**So My Goal For This Story Is To Get At least 50 Or More views**

**Can You Guys Help Me With That **

**And Thank You Guys For The People That Likes My Story **

**And Please Don't Be Afraid To Give Me Ideas  
**


	2. I Have A Saver

**Hey Guys Thanks For The Support I Appreciate It**

**I Don't Own Austin And Ally But I Do Own This**

**Ally Pov **

I know right,I said

Let's order some pizza im hungry,Trish said

You gone head I need to lay down,I said

I went to lay down on her couch. I got a text and said who could it be.

Ally=_Italic_ Dallas= Underline

Hey Sexy

_Whu Is This _

So U Pretending Like U Dont No Me Babe

_Whu Is This_

Dallas Dumb Ass

_Bye!_

Who Was That,Trish Said

Dallas,I Said

Oh Sorry,She Said

Its Ok,I Said

He Was A Ass

When the pizza came me and her got some and put the rest in the freezer for leftovers

I couldn't get that blonde that was on that creepy roof out of my mind

What Are You Thinking About,Trish Ask

Some Creepy Person That Was Staring At Me,I Answer

Oh,Trish said

I look at my watch and seen that is was time for me to go

Damn Its Time For me to go bye Trish,I said

I was walking home and then down an I heard foot steps behind i look around and seen 3 buff dudes walking my way

Hi little cutie, the one in the middle said

Leave me alone,I said

Why would we want to leave you alone,said the one on the right

They came up to me and pin me to the wall. one of them was about to lick my neck but some how he was gone I turned around and seen that blonde beating the crap out of them

The blonde kick one of them in the private and threw him to the wall

And then punch one of them in the nose

One of them tried to run and then i cover my face cause i didn't want to see no more

when i uncover my eyes i seen the guy that was trying to run on the ground probably dead

Who are you,i said

I'm Austin And you are,he said with a sexy voice

I'm Ally...So why did you save me,i said

Do you go around saving girls daily

No Just the beautiful ones,He said

I look down with a smile and start blushing

So... I got to go,I Said

Noooo Your not leaving when your phone number is not in my hand,He said

I got a pin out my purse and wrote my number one his arm

There you go Blondie...Bye,I said

I walk away then when i turn around and seen he wasn't there

_Damn He's Fast_,I Thought

When I got home i walk in and seen my mom and dad sleeping on the couch.

I smile and walk upstairs to take a shower

(**A;N: To see Ally's Living Room go to photos/214101/Seeley-Living-Room-A-traditional-liv ing-room-chicago)**

**Austin Pov **

After I got done from saving a life i went home got in the shower and layed down

My brother Dez came in ...well barged in

So who's the girl,he ask

What girl,i said lieing

The girl you just F*cking save...

**So I Seen Some People has been reading my Fic **

**Thank You**

**Can Some Of you inform other people you know who reads fan fiction**

**Oh yea I Want Austin to have a sister but can't think of any names**

**Can you guys give me some names**

**Oh I'm going to update Monday night and update Saturday morning**

**I'm Not Going To Update If I dont atleast have 2 reviews a week **

**And this story will never stop **

**Good Bye**


	3. Author's Note

**Well Thank You Again For The Comments **

**I Pick 3 Names And Want You Guys To Vote**

**The Names Are Alisha,Victoria,And Jessica**

**Please Vote And The Winning Vote Will Be Posted Tomorrow**

**And For All You People Who Are Guessing I'm Am A Boy So No Homo For All The Things I Say In Ally Pov's About Austin Being Cute **

**So What Are You Doing Still Reading This Author's Note Go Vote **

**Tick Tock Tick Tock **

**~~~ThtWriter~~~**


	4. I'm So Getting A Date With Her

**Here I Am Again **

**Thank You For The Votes**

**But I Am Going To Name Austin Sister Alisha Moon**

**Thank You alishanasim21 For That Name**

**I Do Not Own Austin And Ally**

Oh That Girl,I said

You Knew What I Was Talking About,Dez Said

AnyWay Were Going Out Hunting You Coming

No,I said

Ok

I look out the window to see my mom,dad,and Dez going out

_Why Isn't Alisha With Them._I thought

Alisa is my sister and she is kinda annoying**(A;N:Alisha Looks Like Dove** **Cameron)**

I went to her room and she was talking on the phone with some friend

I knock on the door and she look up

What,She said

Why didn't you go with them

Because I'm Not Hungry

Oh

Bye

I left her room then hop in the shower and when i got out i went to my room and went to sleep

**~~~~At School~~~~**

**Austin Pov**

I walk through the doors of Miami High and all eyes was on me

I walk over to where my brother and our friends were

Wssp,I said

Hey,Dallas My Best Friend Said

Dallas is a werewolf but we became friends before we became supernaturals

Like around War World 1

The Bell Rang And I went To History

On my way there i saw the girl that i kinda save

So this is the school she was going to

I came to say hi

Hi,I said

she looked at me and seen who it was

Oh Hi Blondie,she said

So You Are Going To My School ,i said

Yepp,She said

I'm Still Asking How Did You No I was in danger

I was walking down the street and seen you getting hurt,i said lying

I was really watching her as she walk to her friend house

Oh,she said

I was looking at how beautiful she was and then this came out of no where

So Not Being To Upfront Will you like to go on a date with me

**Ally Pov**

Sure, I said

Ok I'll pick you up at six welcome to Miami High,he said then walk away with a smile

I smile back then some random girl came up to me and said

Hi,She Said

Hey,I said

My Name Is Alisha Moon,she said

I seen you talking to my brother Austin

Oh That's your brother,i said

Yea,she said

So... We should so be friends,she said

Sure,I Said

I Have To go to class,i said

...

When i walk in class i see Austin and go sit by him

He looks my way and say

Hi Beautiful

Hi Blondie,i say

My Phone vibrated and i look and seen i got a message

Ally=_Italics _Austin=Underline

You Know You R Beautiful

_U No You Need 2 Listen In Class _

Yes 

_Then Do It_

He Look Up From His Phone And Said

Anything For You Alls

He Gave Me A Nickname

I Start To Blush And Put My Hair In My Face So He Want See It

No Your Blush Is Beautiful Like You,He said and use his finger to put my hair behind my ear... and his hand were really cold

**So How Did You Like It Because I Really Like It **

**I Need A Nick Name For Alisha **

**Please Give Me Ideas On What I Should Do For The Next Chapter **

**If I Don't Get 3 More Reviews..No New Chapter**

**~~~Thtwriter~~~**


	5. Sorry

**Sorry But I can't Update Till Wensday Because my is acting slow**

**You have no idea how hard it is to write this**

**My Father Said he's going to get it fix**

**So Who Got That New Call Of Duty Ghosts **


	6. Secrets Reviled On First Date

**Hey Guys Im Back And Here Is The Date **

**Hope You Enjoy**

**I Do Not Not Own Austin And Ally **

**After This My Next Story Is Going To Be Posted At 5:30 On** **Monday Just No I Live In So Our Time Is Probably Different**

_No Your Blush Is Beautiful Like You,He Said And Use His Finger To Put My Hair Behind My Ear...And His Hands were really cold _

**Ally Pov **

I Flinch Back And Said,"Stop Calling Me Beautiful"

Why Beautiful,"He Said

**~~~~~At 5:55~~~~~~**

I was still getting ready

When My Mom Came In

"Sweetie Do You Know Where Your Dad Went?"She Said

"Yea He Went To The Store"I Replied"

"Ok Why Are You So Dress Up"She Said

"I'm Going On A Date With This Boy From School"I Said

"Ok Have Fun,She Said

I will,I Replied

I heard a knock on the door and went to go git it

When i open the door i seen Austin with flowers

Hey,i said

Hey,He said

I walk to the car and and Austin open the door for me

Thanks,I said

He went to his side of the car which is awesome

When he got in i ask him

Where are we going?,i asked

To the movies,he said

~~~~~~~~~**The Movies**~~~~~~~

When We Got To The Movies We Sat In Our Seats And Waited For The Movie To Start

**TIME PASSED BY**

When He Was Driving Me Home I got a Call Phone Call From My Mom

**Austin Pov**

Ally was on the phone with her mind i think its the right time to tell her i'm a vampire

When she got off i thought it was the right time to tell her

So Ally,i said

Yea,she said

I wanna tell you a big secret,i said

Ok what it it ,she said getting interested

I'm A Vampire,I said with my eyes close

She Didn't Look Scared At All She Was ...Happy

Really Guess What I'm A Wizard,she said

Sooo Your Not Scared.I said

No, she said

We were outside her house i walk her to her door

So Tonight Was Awesome Thanks,She Said And Was About To Walk In Side But I Pulled Her Back And Kiss Her...

**Hope You Like It Like It**

**Please Pm Me Ideas**

**~~~~~thtwriter~~~~~~**


	7. Sad Momment

**This Is Going To Be Sad **

**Austin:Tell Them**

**Me:I Don't Want To Its To Sad**

**Austin:Do It!**

**Me:Ok I...I Am Ending This Story**


	8. Lol

**This Is So Funny **

**I'm Srry But I'm Not Ending It**

**I Said That That To See How Many People Will Care**

**Thank For The Ones That Did Next All My Stories Are Now On Monday Ok**

**Who Has A Ps3?**

**~~~~thtwriter~~~~**


End file.
